EB-AX2 Graze Ein
The EB-AX2 Graze Ein is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Ein Dalton. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Graze Ein is a prototype mobile suit created by Gjallarhorn based on their research of the Alaya-Vijnana system.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book The premise of its design was the integration of the pilot with the machine via the Alaya-Vijnana system , and for that, it is necessary that the pilot is be able to recognize the MS’s body as his own.High Grade 1/144 Graze Ein model kit manual | Translation Link For this reason, the search for a form recognizable by the human brain began. In contrast to the Graze’s design, which is more focused on the mobile weapon aspect, the search led to a review on the form/shape of the suit’s limbs, and resulted in their current lengthened look. Mainly used for ground combat in the atmosphere, the Graze Ein is larger in size than other mobile suits, but it is still very agile and capable of delicate movements thanks to the Alaya-Vijnana system installed in it.Gundam.Info Official Site Profile1/144 Reginlaze Julia model kit manual The high sensitivity Alaya-Vijnana system also helps the pilot to completely recognize the MS as his own body, and facilitates the control of the Graze Ein using thoughts alone. The suit is armed with retractable shoulder machine guns, pile bunkers, custom large axes, and its hand and feet can also serve as weapons: the feet can fold into drills and launch drill kick attacks, while the fist can rotate at a high speed for screw punch attacks. Due to the grave injuries suffered by Ein Dalton, the suit's pilot, he is conjoined into the cockpit through cables on his back, neck and chest. The cockpit has no monitors as all information are projected onto Ein's retina, and he is kept alive thanks to a life support system and a nutrient fluid that filled the entire cockpit. Armaments ;*40mm Retractable Shoulder Machine Gun :A pair of retractable 40mm machine guns are hidden in the lower part of the shoulder armor. When in used, the lower shoulder armor flip opens, and the machine gun rotates out. The weapon can then rotate 360° horizontally for a wide range of fire, covering the Graze Ein's blindspot. Ammunition is stored within the shoulder, and fed to the machine gun via a gunbelt. ;*Custom Large Axe :Stored on the storage rack attached to the suit's back, the pair of Custom Large Axes are larger than the battle axe used by the standard Graze and hence more destructive .The increase in size was to fit Graze Ein's output and longer arms. ;*Drill Kick :When kicking the enemy MS, the Graze Ein's claw-like feet can fold together and serve as drills that are capable of penetrating Nanolaminate Armor. This weapon/attack takes into consideration the melee combat capabilities of the Graze Ein's pilot-MS integration. ;*Screw Punch :Graze Ein's fist can rotate at a high speed when punching the opponent, dealing more damage than the standard punch. The suit's fingers are locked in place when performing the screw punch. Like the drill kick, the screw punch takes into consideration the melee combat capabilities of the Graze Ein's pilot-MS integration. ;*Pile Bunker :Mounted under each forearm, the pile bunkers launch a short spike rod into the enemy unit and can penetrate Nanolaminate Armor. They are single-use weapons, with the pile bunker's holder ejected after use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, this old man-machine interface was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of the mobile suit. The system has two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part is implanted into the pilot’s spine. With this system, the pilot can connect to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The drop in technical capabilities after the Calamity War, coupled with the use of an incomplete version of the system in the Outer Sphere areas (such as Mars and Jupiter), lead to the implant surgery having a low success rate and can only be done at a young age to let the implant fuse as the pilot grow. However, Gjallarhorn has the capability to implant three of them into Ein, a young adult. The Alaya-Vijnana System installed in Graze Ein has a high sensitivity, and because of it, Ein feels fine despite his body being reduced to a mere head and torso. The system also helps to maintain his mental state in a stable condition, and plays a role in allowing him to completely recognize the MS as his own body, thus allowing the control of the Graze Ein using thoughts alone. ;*Head Sphere Sensor :A spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. History Despite the Alaya-Vijnana System being seen as one of the major causes of the gruesome ravages of Calamity War, Gjallarhorn secretly continued research into the technology, since they couldn't abandon its high performance.High Grade 1/144 Graze Ein model kit manual 2| Translation Link The Graze Ein was born as a result of that research, but it remains a research use unit because none of the Gjallarhorn's regular MS pilots were willing to have the implants required to use the Alaya-Vijnana System. The Alaya-Vijnana System research was later stopped at an unknown time point, and the incomplete Graze Ein was abandoned in the research facility. In 323 PD., the Graze Ein obtained a pilot in Ein Dalton after Gaelio agreed to McGillis' proposal for the seriously injured Ein to be implanted with the Alaya-Vijnana system implants to save his life. Ein was then permanently placed in a life-support unit in its cockpit, and the Graze Ein was finally assembled into its completed form. The Graze Ein was deployed in the battle outside Edmonton, and with its powerful capabilities, Ein easily defeated both STH-05R Rouei units and the EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go. The Graze Ein then enters the city to find Kudelia Aina Bernstein, after Ein was reminded that Kudelia was the cause for his mentor's death. Upon finding Kudelia, Ein tried to kill her using the Graze Ein's large axe but the attack was stopped by Mikazuki and his ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos. The Graze Ein and Barbatos then engaged in a fierce duel at close-quarters, which ended with Ein's death when he was killed by the Barbatos' Long Sword, simultaneously shutting down the Graze Ein. Unbeknownst to Ein, he and the Graze Ein were merely pawns in McGillis' plan to grab power within Gjallarhorn and reform it. McGillis had used them as an example of the disorder within Gjallarhorn, in this case, the organization's hypocrisy in denouncing bionic modification as evil, but still using it to create the Graze Ein. After the battle of Edmonton, the remains of Graze Ein and its deceased pilot eventually fell into Rustal Elion's hands, and was used to create the Alaya-Vijnana Type-E installed on the ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Gallery Anime Grazeein in storage.jpg|Incomplete Graze Ein in storage Grazeein in storage (2).jpg|Close up of incomplete Graze Ein Grazeein gonna hold axe.jpg|Close up Graze ein face close.png|Head close up Graze ein face open.png|Head Sphere Sensor exposed Graze_Ein_Eye_Flash.jpg|Head Sphere Sensor flashing grazeEIN-doubleaxe.jpg|Wielding Custom Large Axes Graze Ein Machine Gun Turrets.png|Close up of Retractable Shoulder Machine Gun Drill KICK.png|Drill Kick Drill PUNCH.png|Screw Punch Graze Ein empal.png|Using Pile Bunker on the Barbatos's Large Special Mace EB-AX2_cockpit.jpg|Ein Dalton in Graze Ein's fluid-filled cockpit Game EB-AX2 Graze Ein (GBON).png|In Gundam Battle Operation Next SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Graze Ein.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla & Toys HGIBO-GrazeEin.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 EB-AX2 Graze Ein (2016): box art HG Graze Ein Iron-Blooded Coating Ver.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 EB-AX2 Graze Ein Iron-Blooded Coating Ver. (C3 Tokyo exclusive; 2016): box art Notes & Trivia *Graze Ein is likely a reference to its pilot, Ein Dalton. *An alternate spelling for 'Axe' is Ax; its model number, EB-''AX2'' may refer to its two custom axes. *At 22.2 meters tall, the Graze Ein was the the tallest mobile suit in the Post Disaster timeline before it was eclipsed by the EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia. References External links